


don’t need those other numbers when I got my number one

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Hey, Donna, who’s that woman flirting with Josh?“
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	don’t need those other numbers when I got my number one

“Sam?” Donna asks, nudging him with her shoulder. “Who’s that woman talking to Josh at the bar?”

Sam squints. “I think she’s an aide of Congresswoman Randall. The one from Connecticut.”

“Connecticut?” Donna parrots, her eyes narrowing when the woman laughs a little too loud at whatever Josh said. 

“Hey, Donna, who’s that woman flirting with Josh?” Edie asks, but Donna doesn’t look away from the bar. 

“I was just wondering the same thing.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up when said woman places a hand on Josh’s arm and Lou chuckles wryly. “Yikes. Are you gonna go over there?”

“No,” Donna replies, her eyes still narrowed. “He’ll set her… straight.” She trails off when she watches as the woman writes something on a napkin and puts it in Josh’s breast pocket before trailing her finger down his arm and walking away. 

Donna’s jaw drops open and Sam shakes his head. “She must be _really_ new. How did she not see his wedding ring?”

“He’s not wearing it. I had to send it in to get cleaned after the mishap over the weekend.” She feels her blood start to buzz as she watches Josh finally grab their tray of drinks and head back over, and her jaw ticks when she sees the smug look on his face. 

“God, he’s gonna be insufferable,” Edie muses. 

Josh plops down and hands Lou a double whiskey with a couple beers for Sam and Edie before turning to Donna. “Got you a sunrise, beautiful.” He slides the drink in front of her and kisses her cheek. 

“Don’t ‘beautiful’ me,” she says and shrugs his arm off of her. 

“What?” he asks, a shit-eating grin on his face as he looks around the table. 

“What’s in your pocket, Josh?”

“Oh, this?” he asks, preening as he pulls the napkin out of his pocket. “It’s a phone number for a Congressional aide.”

“Just cutting some deals after hours, are you?”

“Well, I’m good at my job.”

“She seemed awfully friendly.”

“She was excited to talk about arts funding.”

Donna scoffs, an incredulous smile on her face. “I’m sure.”

Josh puts his arm over the back of the booth behind her and looks at her smugly. “Wants to set a meeting for tomorrow.”

Sam widens his eyes when he sees the look on Donna’s face and moves to get up. “You guys wanna play darts?” he asks toward Lou and Edie who scurry out of their seats. 

“Thank God,” Lou mutters.

Josh doesn’t protest, just takes a sip of his beer and settles against Donna more heavily, much to her annoyance. She grabs the napkin and snorts when she sees that this _Caroline_ has dotted the i in her name with a heart. 

“How charming,” Donna deadpans and throws the napkin back onto the table. 

Josh is still smirking, his eyes dancing as he watches her get more and more irritated. “She was quite enthusiastic.”

Donna grabs her drink and eyes the woman from across the bar. “Looks like her plastic surgeon had the same energy.”

Josh laughs openly at that. “Green is a great color on you, Donnatella, I gotta say.”

She takes a long sip of her drink before finally looking at him. “Are you gonna set the meeting?”

Josh chances the loss of his limb and reaches out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. When she doesn’t bite his hand off, he leans in and runs his nose along her jaw, smiling wider when she huffs and pushes his head away from her. 

“Freshman Congressional aides are a little below my pay grade,” he says softly and he picks up the napkin again before making a show of shoving it in Lou’s abandoned water. “She can call Sam if she wants a meeting.”

“You’re still an ass,” Donna mutters, letting him pull her closer, but refusing to kiss him. 

“Come on, Donna,” he says, poking her in the side playfully. “You know how many losers I have to fend off you even _with_ my ring on your finger? She didn’t know who I was. I’m pretty sure she thought my name was Patrick and that I worked in Legislative Affairs,” he chuckles. “I don’t think she’ll be working in DC for very long.”

Donna’s the picture of nonchalance next to him, but she’s not fooling him. “She’s cute,” she shrugs and Josh groans. “And, you know, your little fan club went crazy earlier this week when they saw your ring-free hand. Apparently you’re still a hot commodity.”

“You still keep up with that nonsense?”

She shrugs again and downs the rest of her drink. “I hear things.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll happily remind you that you and a couple hundred of our closest friends and family also heard my vows to love you for all eternity and remain faithful and true,” he murmurs and grabs her hand. “Not to mention that this whole town knows I’ve been gone for you since the turn of the century.”

“Someone clearly missed the memo,” she grumbles. 

He rubs her knuckles with his thumb and smiles at her encouragingly as she reluctantly turns more toward him. She hooks a leg over his and scoots closer before leaning her head on his shoulder. He twirls her long hair between his fingers before tugging lightly so she’ll look up at him. He grins affectionately at her before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, coaxing a small smile from her, and he kisses her again. “Especially when you’re jealous.”

She rolls her eyes and tries to push away from him again, but he grabs her thigh and won’t let her get very far. 

“I’m not _jealous_.”

He chuckles. “Just like I wasn’t jealous when you’d prance around my office wearing some incredible dress for another man?” That gets a smug grin out of her. “You drove me insane for _years_.”

Donna wraps her ankle around his so they're pressed right up against each other and she can whisper in his ear. “I always wanted you to do something about it.”

The grip on her thigh tightens. “Like what?”

She plays with a button on his shirt and Josh swallows. “Like push me up against a wall and show me what I was missing.”

A low growl escapes him and he fists her shirt in his hand, tugging her somehow even closer, and she smiles when she shifts her leg and feels him harden in his pants. 

“That can be arranged,” he murmurs, his fingers searing her skin as he sneaks them under the hem of the skirt she’s wearing. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she says simply and scoots out of the booth. 

She doesn’t need to turn around to know Josh is right behind her, leaving his practically full beer on the table, and grabbing for her waist as she makes her way through the bar. He’s too concerned about how to keep her in his arms as she’s walking to notice when she gets the bartender’s attention so she can close their tab. He camps out with his face in her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin until she nudges his cheek and he reaches around her to sign the receipt sloppily before pushing her toward the door without a word. She runs into someone, but he’s tunnel-visioned, his only thought being _home, now_.

She turns in his arms and peers around his shoulder before giggling happily when he hugs her to him tightly, practically lifting her in his arms as they slowly make their way through the throng of people. “You sure you don’t wanna say bye to your new friend?” she asks, leaning back to give him her best innocent-but-actually-really-bitchy smile. “She’s right over there behind Sam, staring at you.”

“Good,” he murmurs and keeps walking her backwards toward the door. “I want everyone to know who I’m leaving with.” He slides his hand down her back to palm her ass possessively and turns them around so he can open the door with his back. He stops though, and smirks when he sees Sam looking at him and shaking his head amusedly, so Josh makes a big show of dipping Donna and kissing her thoroughly, grinning wider against her lips when he hears the rest of the senior staff wolf whistle behind them inducing a louder round of applause from the nearby bar goers. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she says, smiling happily as he lets her straighten back up, still keeping his arms tight around her as they step outside. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, grinning at her cheekily as they finally pile into their waiting car. “But you’re stuck with me.”

He turns to tell the agent to head home and laughs softly as Donna grabs him and hauls him to her across the backseat. He gives her all of his attention, indulging in her hurried kisses for a moment before he leans back again and resumes their earlier position with her leg draped across his lap. He grabs one of her hands in his and kisses her cheek softly as their breathing slows. 

“All joking aside,” he murmurs and looks up at her. “You know that no one, I mean, absolutely _no one_ could even come close to you, right?”

“Josh, you don’t have to—“

“I belong to you,” he says, cutting her off and she smiles up at him. “Always have.” Donna sighs and leans into his side, laying both her legs across his so she can get closer. Josh rests his head against hers and she plays with the fingers of his left hand. “It’ll be back tomorrow,” he whispers and he laces their fingers together. 

“I know,” she replies softly. “I’m just so used to it being there, you look weird without it.”

“Sexy weird?” 

She snorts and rolls her eyes, leaning back to look at him. His eyes are dancing and his mouth is quirked up in that smile that always makes her wanna kiss it off him. He’s irritating and annoying and he _knows_ it, but he’s hers and she wouldn’t have him any other way. 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” she says and his smile grows bigger as he nods his head.

“You still love me though.”

She rolls her eyes again but pulls him closer. “Shut up,” she murmurs and she kisses that smug grin off his face. 


End file.
